


Still Waiting

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Discord: Umino Hours, Open to Interpretation, Other, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka is waiting for someone to come home... someone that should have been home by now...
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Still Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hot Drinks

_The mission should have been over by now, but Iruka was still alone in his apartment. He got himself a cup of hot tea and stood by the window watching the sunrise, awaiting their safe return._

**Author's Note:**

> I personally imagine this as Kakashi/Iruka, but I choose to leave it open for personal interpretation whether that's another romantic pairing or even Iruka waiting for Naruto to come home.


End file.
